Cross Ange - Futatsu Sekai no Border (Italian Version)
by carlos olivera
Summary: I cancelli di apriranno. Gli eserciti discenderanno. La guerra si scatenerà. "Sto facendo come mi hai detto tu, sorella. Sto combattendo. E se per salvare il mio mondo sarò costretta a combattere con te, o addirittura ad ucciderti... così sia!". Le avventure di Sylvia in un mondo post-apocalittico in una missione che potrebbe determinare la salvezza, o l'estinzione, dell'umanità.


**_Nota dell'Autore_**

**_Salve ai (pochi) italiani che immagino leggeranno questa storia, e anche eventualmente a quegli utenti internazionali che proveranno a leggerla, confidando più nel traduttore che nella mia (pessima, temo) traduzione inglese._**

**_Già, perché questa fan fiction in realtà non è che la versione "originale" di quella, omonima, che sto già pubblicando, e la cui pubblicazione quindi procederà di pari passo._**

**_Spero catturi il vostro interesse._**

**_A presto!^_^_**

**_Carlos Olivera_**

**_..._**

PROLOGO

Una giornata, l'ennesima, volgeva al termine all'Ange Café.

Il sole aveva già iniziato la sua discesa oltre l'orizzonte, al di là dell'oceano, e le prime stelle si erano fatte strada attraverso il cielo color arancio riempiendo l'aria di magia.

Ange alzò gli occhi dal bancone, incrociando con lo sguardo le superbe figure di una coppia di draghi, un maschio ed una femmina, intenti a rincorrersi l'uno con l'altro in uno dei loro giochi di corteggiamento che ormai si era abituata a vedergli compiere.

Quasi non credeva possibile di aver passato quasi un anno della sua vita a combattere quelle creature, e tutto per colpa di un sadico piano ordito dalla mente perversa di un sedicente dio.

Ma ora quei giorni erano lontani.

Ora c'erano solo pace e prosperità.

La sua nuova nazione cresceva vigorosa giorno dopo giorno, attirando a sé un numero sempre crescente di potenziali abitanti.

Stava per sollevare il vassoio pieno di bicchieri vuoti, dopo che le ultime clienti se n'erano andate, quando si sentì abbracciare alle spalle.

«Tusk!» imprecò. «Smettila di fare lo stupido.»

«Non far vinta che ti dispiaccia» sorrise beffardo lui cingendola un po' più forte.

Purtroppo ormai quel pervertito aveva imparato a conoscerla, e a differenza che in passato Ange non riusciva più a sottrarsi alle sue manifestazioni d'affetto, anche le più esagerate.

Aveva bisogno di Tusk. Era la sua vita.

Avevano aperto quel caffè insieme, realizzando un sogno comune di una vita nuova e pacifica, e anche se a distanza di tre anni non erano ancora riusciti a coronare con un erede il loro sincero e appassionato solo sentivano che era solo una questione di tempo.

Tusk da parte sua amava giocare e provocare un po' la sua donna, ricordando quasi con nostalgia i giorni lontani in cui bastava una parola, un gesto inconsulto, o uno dei suoi proverbiali colpi di sfortuna, per ricevere in cambio sonore legnate.

Se ci pensava le ossa gli dolevano ancora, ma era un dolore così dolce, facile da sopportare.

I lavori di fine giornata andarono ben presto a farsi benedire, e i due, abbassate le tapparelle ed esposto il cartello di chiusura, si ritrovarono, seminudi, abbracciati l'uno all'altra su uno dei divanetti, a scambiarsi baci appassionati.

«Io odio quando fai così» disse Ange prendendo fiato. «Mi fai passare persino la voglia di picchiarti. Lo sai quanto ci sta costando quella tua orribile zuppa che nessuno vuole mangiare?»

«Ne sono felice. Anche perché, tra un calcio nello sterno e le tue pallottole, non ho più niente in corpo che non sia già stato rotto.»

Lei rise, divertita, scambiandosi con lui un nuovo bacio, poi gli occhi di entrambi caddero verso la luce del sole che, filtrando dalle tapparelle, annunciava un tramonto ormai prossimo al completamento. E allora, sui loro volti, comparve quasi un che di nostalgia.

«Ripensi mai al nostro vecchio mondo?» domandò Tusk

«Perché dovrei farlo?» rispose lei quasi stizzita. «Dopotutto, non è più il nostro mondo.»

«Ma lo è stato. Chissà cosa sta accadendo laggiù. Embryo li controllava in ogni cosa. Erano burattini nelle sue mani, senza neppure rendersene conto. Mi domando cosa stia succedendo ora che quel legame è stato reciso. Non erano abituati a prendere decisioni per conto loro.»

«Ma dovranno farlo. Se vogliono sopravvivere. E a conti fatti, della sorte di qualcuno che mi ha tirato le uova dandomi del mostro e invocando la mia morte, può fregarmene solo fino ad un certo punto.»

«Eppure, mi rifiuto di credere che fossero tutti così.

Che ci fosse qualcuno di diverso in mezzo a loro?»

«Umanamente parlando erano come dei cloni. Fatti in serie per amare quello che doveva essere amato e disprezzare quello che doveva essere odiato.

I Norma erano l'unica eccezione, e per questo ci chiamavano mostri. Trovo difficile pensare che qualcuno di loro potesse essere diverso, almeno fino al momento in cui Embryo è morto.»

«Immagino che tu abbia ragione» rispose Tusk con un sorriso che però non appariva troppo convinto. «Ma sono sicuro che, con la morte di Embryo, siano riusciti in qualche modo a trovare la loro strada. È anche questa la forza dell'Uomo, dopotutto.»

«Devono avercela fatta. In caso contrario, probabilmente a quest'ora sono già tutti morti. Un destino che si sarebbero ampiamente meritati.»

A volte Ange sapeva essere davvero cinica, a tratti persino spietata, ma Tusk non se la sentiva di fargliene una colpa; era difficile mantenere un punto di vista obiettivo dopo tutto quello che doveva avere passato, e in fin dei conti non era così sbagliato considerare gli umani dell'Altra Terra in modo tanto negativo.

Era vero che Embryo li aveva programmati per odiare i Norma, ma Momoka ed Emma avevano dimostrato che non erano stati privati del libero arbitrio, e della capacità intrinseca di saper distinguere il bene dal male, il giusto dalla menzogna.

La speranza era che quanto accaduto a loro due fosse accaduto anche per tutti gli altri, ma una parte di Tusk dubitava che ciò potesse davvero essere avvenuto.

«A proposito di Momoka, dov'è?» domandò Tusk. «È dall'ora di pranzo che non la vedo.»

«È andata in città con Pamela e le altre a fare spese. Dopodomani saranno due anni dalla fine di Libertus. Voglio dare una festa.»

«È una splendida idea. Preparerò la mia migliore zuppa di serpente.»

«Ancora con questa zuppa!? È una perversione o cosa!?»

La luce del sole continuò ad affievolirsi, scomparendo rapidamente nel giro di pochi attimi, lasciando il posto a minacciosi boati: doveva essere in arrivo un gran bel temporale.

Poi, d'improvviso, la porta del locale si spalancò fragorosamente.

«È terribile, nobile Angelise!» strillò Momoka apparendo sull'uscio, salvo poi arrossire d'imbarazzo alla vista dei suoi due amici e padroni intenti nel loro momento di intimità. «Scu… scusate!»

«Momoka!» urlò Ange coprendosi alla bene e meglio. «Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi entrare quando vedi le tapparelle abbassate!»

«Mi dispiace, nobile Angelise» rispose lei mortificata, ma riacquistando nel giro di un attimo tutta la sua agitazione. «Però, c'è un problema! Presto, venite a vedere!».

I due amanti si guardarono tra di loro, confusi e un po' preoccupati, ma niente li avrebbe mai potuti preparare a ciò che, rivestitisi e raggiunta la vicina scogliera, si videro comparire dinnanzi.

Non erano state le prime avvisaglie di un temporale a coprire il sole.

Un cerchio di nuvole nere, sinistre e minacciose, si era formato nel cielo ad alcuni chilometri di distanza, in mare aperto, vorticando lentamente su sé stesso mentre dalle sue viscere sprizzavano lampi e rimbombi di tuono.

Entrambi sgranarono gli occhi, e un brivido gli attraversò le ossa.

«Ma quella… quella è…» balbettò Tusk

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di voltarsi che la sua compagna era già corsa in direzione del granaio attiguo al bar.

«Ange, aspettami!»

Insieme, e mettendoci parecchia forza, aprirono il pesante portone di metallo, balzando in sella ai rispettivi veicoli prima ancora di aver finito di indossare le rispettive tute da battaglia, riposte con cura all'interno di un armadietto.

Era da un po' di tempo che il Villkiss e l'Arquebus se ne stavano a prendere polvere lì dentro, e ciò nonostante, subito dopo l'accensione, presero a cantare come cardellini, indifferenti al passare degli anni.

«Momoka, avvisa Salako e le altre!» ordinò Ange portando con disinvoltura il suo veicolo all'esterno. «Noi andiamo a vedere che sta succedendo.»

«Sì, mia signora» fece in tempo a dire la cameriera, e subito dopo i due decollarono a tutta velocità.

...

Più Ange e Tusk si avvicinavano a quello strano, ma non insolito, fenomeno atmosferico, più vedevano confermati i propri timori, e quando infine vi furono appresso, in una zona di mare basso segnata da cui emergevano i resti arrugginiti e decrepiti dell'antica città di Tokyo, le sue imponenti dimensioni suscitarono in loro un ancora maggior timore.

«Non ne ho mai vista una di queste dimensioni» disse Tusk alla radio.

Non era raro che si aprissero delle singolarità.

A sentire la venerabile Aura, la barriera che divideva i due mondi aveva risentito pesantemente del tentativo di Embryo di farla collassare, e anche se non si era ancora riusciti a spiegarne completamente il motivo essa non era ancora riuscita a ricostruirsi completamente, lasciando delle falle che di quando in quando assumevano consistenza per poi, comunque, scomparire nel giro di pochi minuti.

Ange e Tusk quindi aspettarono, fiduciosi che ancora una volta quel retaggio delle vecchie battaglie sarebbe scomparso, ma a distanza di parecchi minuti la singolarità, invece che richiudersi, sembrò quasi volersi ingrandire, facendosi ancor più minaccioso.

«Che facciamo, Ange? Questa singolarità non sembra volersi chiudere.»

Stavano decidendo il da farsi, quando una coppia di ragna-mail e un para-mail rosa dall'aria parecchio famigliare gli si fecero incontro giungendo dalla città; con loro anche un nutrito seguito di draghi, soprattutto femmine.

«Sta arrivando la cavalleria!» esclamò Vivian con il suo solito fare un po' infantile.

Gli anni e le battaglie non avevano cambiato il suo carattere gioioso, ma dopotutto era questo uno dei motivi per cui tutti le volevano molto bene

«Era ora che arrivaste!» disse sollevata Ange

«Scusa il ritardo, Ange.» disse Salia. «È successo tutto molto in fretta, e quando Momoka ci ha chiamate siamo arrivate il più in fretta possibile.»

«E Salako e le altre?»

«Stanno arrivando. Saranno qui in pochi minuti. Intanto siamo venute noi due.»

«Allora, si può sapere che accidenti sta accadendo qui?» domandò Hilda, rude e schietta come sempre. «Perché questo dannato buco non si è ancora richiuso?»

«Non solo non si è richiuso, ma si sta ingrandendo» disse preoccupato Tusk. «Se le cose continuano a progredire, sarà il caso di chiedere l'aiuto della venerabile Aura.»

«Accidenti a quella lucertolona. Ha scelto proprio un bel momento per andarsene in letargo.»

«Non chiamare la nostra Madre Aura lucertolona!» sbottò Vivian. «E non è andata in letargo, si sta riprendendo! Provaci tu a farti succhiare l'energia ininterrottamente per centinaia di anni, e poi vediamo quanto sarai vitale.»

«Sì, si, d'accordo» tagliò corto la rossa. «Ma ora come ci comportiamo?»

«Aspettiamo l'arrivo di Salako» consigliò Ange. «Lei probabilmente saprà aiutarci.»

Ma non ne ebbero il tempo.

Improvvisamente l'ingrandimento della singolarità aumentò in modo repentino, provocando una pioggia di raggi di particelle che per poco non colpirono le ragazze e i draghi che le accompagnavano, e quando al centro del cerchio di nuvole cominciò a formarsi una superficie semitrasparente, oltre la quale si potevano scorgere nitidamente un cielo ed una terra che non avevano nulla a che vedere con il loro mondo, la preoccupazione negli occhi di Ange e i suoi compagni si tramutò in vera e propria paura.

«Si è…» balbettò Tusk. «Si è aperto un varco!»

Non era possibile.

Nessuno, a parte Midgardia, aveva il potere di fare una cosa del genere, e la barriera tra i due mondi non poteva essere ancora così deteriorata da provocare degli squarci.

Passarono alcuni istanti, lunghi e carichi di tensione; poi, dalla fessura, cominciarono a venire fuori uno dopo l'altro un gran numero di para-mail, alcuni di un modello e di una fattura che né Ange né nessun altro ricordavano di aver mai visto.

Tra loro ne spiccava uno, nero pece, con riverberi argentati, un fucile di alta precisione alla cintura e una falce ripiegata su sé stessa come arma da corpo a corpo, e un altro color cremisi, che al posto delle mani sembrava avere una coppia di lame che lo facevano somigliare ad una mantide.

Ad accompagnarli, elicotteri da combattimento, aeronavi e altri velivoli militari dall'aria decisamente poco raccomandabile.

«Ma che cosa…» strillò Hilda

Per ultimo, a coronamento di una situazione che stava diventando sempre più drammatica, comparve addirittura un ragna-mail, quasi un clone del Villkiss, che lasciò Ange e le altre atterrite; presentava una colorazione insolita, di un giallo dorato, con sei ali luminose che formavano un cerchio dietro la sua schiena, e lo stemma imperiale dell'Impero di Mitsurugi a capeggiare al centro del petto.

A cavalcarlo, come un domatore in sella alla propria fiera, c'era un uomo, con una katana chiusa nel fodero in una mano e un uniforme del Popolo Antico provvista di casco a celare i lineamenti, che ciò nonostante apparivano atletici e scolpiti come si conveniva ad un vero soldato.

«Non… non ci posso credere…» disse Tusk, interdetto e senza parole come tutti. «Questi… sono abitanti dell'Altra Terra!?»

Era inaudito. Da quando gli abitanti dell'Altra Terra, che oltretutto con la scomparsa del mana dovevano aver visto ridursi sensibilmente il loro livello tecnologico, disponevano delle conoscenze necessarie ad aprire i varchi senza l'aiuto di Embryo?

I nuovi venuti, inizialmente, non si mossero, seguitando a rimanere nei pressi del varco con intenzioni a prima vista non bellicose, ma Ange e i suoi compagni sapevano bene che un simile dispiegamento di forze non poteva portare nulla di buono.

Il ragna-mail dorato, lentamente, si portò in testa al gruppo, e con gli occhi della mente Ange ebbe come l'impressione di scorgere qualcosa negli occhi nel soldato che lo cavalcava, come una specie di ordine impartito con un filo di voce, ma che i suoi compagni recepirono immediatamente, scagliandosi fulminei all'attacco in ogni direzione.

«Lo sapevo!» ringhiò la ragazza. «Pronti a combattere, presto!»

Da quando avevano preso confidenza coi nuovi ragna-mail e le nuove capacità del Villkiss Ange, Sanya e Hilda erano diventate quasi imbattibili, e lo stesso si poteva dire per Vivian e Tusk, che pur usando dei normali para-mail sapevano il fatto loro.

Ciò nonostante, quei nuovi avversari si rivelarono degli avversari micidiali, che misero a dura prova le loro abilità di piloti e di guerrieri; gli aerei e gli elicotteri sparavano senza sosta, volando in ogni direzione per sfuggire agli assalti dei draghi e ai colpi dei mezzi nemici, mentre da lontano il para-mail nero colpiva con letale precisione chiunque arrivasse a minacciare qualche suo compagno.

La cosa strana era che, mentre la maggior parte dei para-mail nemici combattevano, alcuni di essi restavano a bassa quota, intercettando i corpi dei draghi morti o morenti che precipitavano in mare e trafiggendoli con una selva di protuberanze simili a tentacoli; questi, emergendo da una specie di enorme recipiente portato come uno zaino, sembravano risucchiare loro il sangue e le viscere, riducendoli a mummie rinsecchite.

Quando Vivian se ne accorse, perse la testa.

«Lasciate stare i miei amici!» urlò piombando loro addosso fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

«Vivian, no!» tentò di bloccarla Sanya

Un para-mail provò a bloccarle la strada, ma lei lo spazzò via con un colpo solo del suo boomerang, per poi scagliarsi con forza contro due dei raccoglitori con un secondo lancio.

Stava per abbatterne anche altri due, che svuotata la loro ultima preda e presi dal panico stavano tentando una inutile fuga appesantiti dal loro fardello, quando uno strano bagliore proveniente dall'alto attirò, troppo tardi, la sua attenzione; un istante dopo, il suo para-mail subì un violento contraccolpo, minacciando quasi di farla cadere dalla postazione, e quando riaprì gli occhi si avvide che ora, al posto del braccio destro, aveva solo un moncone perfettamente segato, che sprizzava fumo e scintille.

Il giovane soldato con la katana era lì, ai suoi piedi, ritto sopra le macerie di un vecchio grattacielo, la spada parzialmente sguainata e lo sguardo basso, quasi invisibile dietro la visiera rossa del casco.

«Andate!» ordinò con una voce giovane ma profonda, di ghiaccio, e i due para-mail raccoglitori immediatamente gli obbedirono, scomparendo in tutta fretta oltre il portale.

Stupita ma non doma la ragazzina tentò di afferrare l'assalitore con la mano ancora intatta, ma questi, fino all'ultimo, non si mosse fino all'ultimo.

«Inutile.» sussurrò.

Di nuovo, tutto avvenne in meno di un batter di ciglia; il giovane parve scomparire, tanto velocemente fu in grado di muoversi, e un istante dopo era in piedi sulla testa del para-mail di Vivian, mentre anche l'altro braccio precipitava in mare dopo essere stato irrimediabilmente reciso.

Era più di quanto qualunque macchina potesse sopportare; il corto circuito fortunatamente non provocò l'esplosione, ma Vivian vide con orrore il suo para-mail spegnersi repentino, per poi cadere inerme verso il basso ormai privo di energia.

«Vivian!» urlò in lacrime Hilda vedendola scomparire sotto la superficie.

Come fece per andare ad aiutarla, però, trovò la sua strada sbarrata dal para-mail cremisi, a prima vista così simile al suo, che evitati sia due fendenti sia una scarica di fucile le volò velocissimo addosso costringendola ad erigere lo scudo per difendersi.

Allora fu Tusk a provare a correre in aiuto a Vivian, ma forse grazie ai suoi sensi di soldato il ragazzo riuscì ad avvedersi in tempo della minaccia che, come una saetta, gli stava venendo addosso, spostandosi in tempo e rimettendoci così solo uno dei due propulsori posteriori.

Dandosi la spinta sulla testa del para-mail di Vivian che precipitava, e forte delle potenzialità della sua tuta, il soldato in nero gli era arrivato appresso in pochi attimi, venendo afferrato al volo dal para-mail nero passato in modalità di ingaggio; fu allora che tutti poterono vedere una giovane donna alla guida del mezzo, capelli di un nero opaco portati piuttosto corti e sguardo impassibile, quasi senza vita, che stonava incredibilmente con la delicatezza e grazia dei suoi tratti.

La sua tuta era nera come il para-mail che pilotava, e solcata dalle medesime striature, ma presentava anche alcune placche metalliche simili a scampoli di armatura, che ne accrescevano sensibilmente l'aspetto minaccioso.

Inge, intercettato il mezzo, era pronta ad abbatterlo con un colpo preciso, ma d'improvviso il ragna-mail dorato, che per tutto quel tempo se ne era rimasto in disparte, la attaccò fulmineo, sventagliando una coppia di spade che, con un semplice contatto tra le estremità delle impugnature, si tramutarono mancato il primo assalto in una letale arma a doppia lama.

«Non sono così stupida da farmi sorprendere da così poco.»

Ciò nonostante Ange dovette indietreggiare, rispondendo di tanto in tanto ai fendenti portati con letale precisione con qualche colpo di fucile, ma il ragna-mail nemico non voleva saperne di mollarla e continuava a colpire.

«Ange!» gridò Salya intervenendo in suo aiuto.

L'attacco a tenaglia costrinse il ragna-mail a rinunciare all'assedio martellante, e grazie alla velocità fulminante di Salya ben presto fu lui a ritrovarsi in apparente difficoltà.

A dargli man forte intervennero tre suoi compagni, pesci piccoli sicuramente, che Ange e Salya riuscirono ad abbattere con pochi sforzi, ma nel tempo che impiegarono a tornare a concentrarsi sul loro bersaglio principale questi si era già allontanato di almeno un chilometro, bloccandosi in mezzo al nulla come pietrificato.

Ange stava domandandosi della ragione di quello strano comportamento, quando, attraverso la radio, giunse una strana litania; una canzone. E tutto il suo corpo si pietrificò per lo sgomento.

始まりの光 Kirali…kirali

HAJIMARI NO HIKARI KIRALI… KIRALI

終わりの光 Lulala lila

OWARI NO HIKARI LULALA LILA

返さんel ragna

KAESAN EL RAGNA

砂時計を

SUNADOKEI WO

時は溢れん

TOKI WA AFUREN

Lulala lila

幾億数多の 命の炎

IKUOKU AMATA NO INOCHI NO HONOO

するり堕ちては星に

SURURI OCHITE WA HOSHI NI

流れ流れては美しく

NAGARE NAGARETE WA UTSUKUSHIKU

また生と死の揺りかごで

MATA SEI TO SHI NO YURIKAGO DE

柔く泡立つ

YAWAKU AWADATSU

Due bocche da fuoco comparvero sulle spalle del ragna-mail, sprigionando una terrificante quantità di energia; i suoi alleati, capita la situazione, si erano già spostati, ma di contro parecchi draghi si ritrovarono investiti in pieno dalla potenza del colpo, finendo vaporizzati.

Persino Tusk riuscì a cavarsela per il rotto della cuffia, scampando per la seconda volta in pochi minuti ad un attacco potenzialmente mortale, ma di contro Sanya non fu altrettanto svelta, rimanendo paralizzata alla vista di quell'onda distruttiva che le arrivava addosso.

«Sanya, attenta!».

Colta a sua volta alla sprovvista, Ange riuscì a sparare a meno della metà della sua potenza abituale, ma fortunatamente si rivelò abbastanza da fermare l'attacco, annullandolo, seppure al costo di un danno non indifferente alla strumentazione del Villkiss.

E, come già accaduto una volta molto tempo prima, lo scontro di forze contrapposte sembrò risvegliare qualcosa nella mente della ragazza, richiamando memorie di tempi ormai lontani.

E di nuovo, fu stupita di ciò che vide: ricordi perduti, di un'esistenza felice, o forse terribilmente ipocrita, in cui tutto era semplicità, eleganza, lusso.

Com'era possibile?

Lo scontro tra le energie opposte di diversi ragna-mail risvegliava ricordi comuni ad entrambi i piloti. Chi poteva mai esserci a bordo di quel dannato aggeggio sbucato dal nulla?

«Ange!» gridò Tusk vedendo il Villkiss accusare il colpo. «Stai bene?»

«Tu…» ringhiò la ragazza. «Si può sapere chi diavolo sei?»

Quella voce che aveva sentito cantare effettivamente le era apparsa famigliare; ma fu solo quando la sentì di nuovo, fredda e severa, rivolgersi direttamente a lei attraverso la radio, che cominciò a capire.

«Mi sorprendi. Ti sei dimenticata a tal punto di me da aver scordato persino la mia voce?»

Righe di sudore le comparvero sulla fronte, le mani si strinsero più forte attorno alle impugnature dei comandi, e un tremore incontrollabile le attraversò tutto il corpo.

«Non… non può essere…» balbettò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Lentamente, il ragna-mail nemico si riavvicinò, tornando a portata di vista; la cabina di guida al centro del petto si aprì, mentre dal suo interno faceva capolino un corpo esile, ma irrobustito il giusto da un coscienzioso allenamento, messo in elegante evidenza dalle linee della tuta ed impreziosito da una folta e ben raccolta chioma biondo oro raccolta in una coppia di boccoli spumeggianti.

Ma più di tutto, furono gli occhi a sconvolgere e ammutolire Ange.

Non erano quelli che ricordava, né per il colore, divenuto un rosso simile a quello dei suoi, né per ciò che poteva leggervi dentro; mai avrebbe pensato che la persona che da due anni vedeva solo nei suoi ricordi e che ora le stava dinnanzi potesse dimostrare un tale, incontenibile ardore.

«È passato molto tempo, sorella.»

«Sy… Sylvia!?»


End file.
